fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 8: Gone Bowling
Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants went trick or treating inside of a haunted house. It was a very thrilling yet frightening experience, having to get the people to give them candy. Our good friend Whippa got eliminated, sending Mousse to tears. Find out who will stay and who will go today on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooooolimination! meanwhile with the contestants Kingsley: Okay, I'm gonna see if all the contestants are here! (starts whispering the names and counting all the contestants) We have 24 contestants. Missing anybody? Amy: MOUSSE! We don't have Mousse with us! Cooper: The last time I saw him was when he was just running away bawling. Rudy: That's weird. He's our team captain. Why would he abandon all of us? Olivia: He didn't abandon us. He just ran away to somewhere in this area. How about I go find him and bring him here? Kingsley: Okay, Olivia, but please hurry. I can't do the challenge without him, especially if he's the team captain of the Chocoholics. Olivia: (walks away from the team) Mousse? Mouuusse? Are you there? Mousse? (sees a brown thing sticking out of the bushes) That must be Mousse. (pulls it out) Oh, it's just a stick. (continues walking) Mousse? Oh, Mouuuuuuuuuusse? Can you hear me? (What Olivia sees right in front of her is a big ball. That must be Mousse, curled up like that.) Olivia: Oh, there he is. (runs over to him and touches his shoulder) Mousse: (in between sobs) Don't come near me, I'm in the dephts of my despair. Olivia: Whippa would want you to keep on going further into the game and probably win. Mousse: (looks up at Olivia without his shades) I just can't believe the people of Flipline Studios Wikia voted off my sister! I've never been anywhere without her! We have to be together, just like chocolate and peanut butter! (blows his nose in a tissue) Olivia: Dude, you can't just sit here and keep crying. Your team is waiting for you, and you are supposed to be their team captain. Kingsley won't be happy if he has to run the next challenge without you. It's not going to be the same. Mousse: I can't do anything that I like to do without her, I can't bear a future without her, she is my everything! (gasps to catch his breath) Olivia: I'm sorry about how you feel. Even I'm not happy that Whippa got eliminated either. Although she was a funny person, I really enjoyed seeing you interacting with her. In fact, you and Tohru make me laugh as well. Mousse: Are you serious? Olivia: Yes. I am. As much as I know about you, you are very special to me. I've liked you ever since you first came here to the Flipline world. I am very sure you're gonna have courage and keep going. I have no doubt in you. Mousse: You know how hard it is for me to go on without Whippa? Olivia: I really understand that. But now is the time for you to participate. Come on, it's time for the next challenge. (Mousse throws his head back in his hands, still weeping) Olivia: Do you want me to carry you? Mousse: Um, sure? (Olivia gives Mousse a piggyback ride all the way back to the other contestants) in front of the elimination shed, Tohru and Hacky Zak are talking about the grand prize for if one of them win. Tohru: Um, Zak, how much of a chance do you have of winning the $100 gift card for each and every Papa's restaurants? Hacky Zak: It's very low. But if I do a great job and pay attention to what I have to do, I think I'll win it. Tohru: Do you think the prize is going to be worth it? Hacky Zak: Of course it is! You don't need to have cash on your hand. You can just go and use the card to pay for your meals. Tohru: Everybody else wants to win the card. Since Papa's restaurants are the best restaurants in the face of earth. Hacky Zak: Indeed. (and at that moment, Olivia lets Mousse off of her shoulders. Then Mousse walks away.) Olivia: Um, sorry guys, but Mousse is still upset about Whippa being eliminated. Tohru: Well, it was very nice of you to try to help him. I know how much Whippa means to him. Kingsley: Yay, everybody's here now! Now it's time for the next challenge. What this next challenge will be about is gonna be bowling. Because the maximum number of players for a typical bowling group is 6, your teams will all divide into groups of 6. Because of the uneven number of you, we'll only have 1 group of 5. All of your scores will add up, regardless of how many groups you form in each lane. To the bowling alley! at the bowling alley... Kingsley: Okay, Hacky Zak, Rudy, Mousse, Olivia, Koilee, and Scooter are in one lane while Amy, Cooper, Timm, Rita, and Tohru are in another. For the Juicy Peeps, it looks like Big Pauly, Sasha, Perri, Allan, Akari, and Robby are in one lane while Scarlett, Xolo, Austin, Sienna, Mitch, and Willow are in another. Have fun! Olivia: (rolls the ball and it knocks down 4 pins) Aw man! Let me try again! (rolls it and it knocks down 4 pins again) Oh well. Amy: (rolls the ball, gets 5, and then gets 5 again) Yay! I got a spare! Big Pauly: Wish me luck, guys! I'm gonna get this baby knocked down! (rolls the ball and it only gets 2 pins) Aw. (rolls again and then he gets 6) Woohoo! Hacky Zak: (rolls and gets 7, then 2) Close enough! Cooper: Trust me guys, I am very experienced in bowling. (rolls and he gets 7, then 3) Rita: Congratulations, Cooper! You got a spare for us! Sasha: (rolls and gets 3, then 5) Hmm. Not bad. Rudy: EEEEEEEEEEEYAH! (throws the ball and it ends up knocking down no pins) SHOOT! I thought I would knock them all down! Timm: (rolls and gets 3, then 4) My aim sucks, right? Perri: (rolls and gets 6, then 3) That one pin just shook and is still standing up! Weird! Xolo: (rolls and gets 1, then 4) I'm bad at bowling. Mousse: (stares at the pins with the ball in his hand with a dampened mood) Olivia: Mousse, it is okay to feel sad about Whippa being eliminated, but it is not okay to keep yourself from doing the challenge by being sad. Mousse: You know what? You're right. I will do this. THIS... IS... FOR... WHIPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (tosses the ball with all his strength and he gets a strike) Olivia: Haha, man, calming down really helps after all! Willow: (throws the ball backwards, and it hits 9 pins) Sweet. My aiming is pretty good, even when backwards. Tohru: Look at this! (runs, throws the ball, and slips on the lane) Cooper: Tohru! Are you okay? (goes to her and helps her up) Tohru: Certainly am. You should've recorded that. It could've been in a bowling fails compilation. some time later... Kingsley: Okay, so all the bowling rounds are finished! It turns out the Chocoholics got a higher score than the Juicy Peeps. Olivia: Way to go, Mousse! You nailed that strike! (high fives him) Kingsley: Juicy Peeps, follow me to the elimination center! in the shed... Kingsley: So first of all, Scarlett is safe. PEW! Kingsley: Followed by Perri... PEW! Kingsley: Sasha... PEW! Kingsley: Allan... PEW! Kingsley: Robby... PEW! Kingsley: Big Pauly... PEW! Kingsley: Willow... PEW! Kingsley: Austin... PEW! Kingsley: Akari... PEW! Kingsley: Mitch! PEW! Kingsley: Alrighty folks, we are now down to two! Xolo and Sienna! Which one will leave? And which one will go? Xolo: (looks at the Creameo cannon) Sienna: (heart starts beating) Kingsley: Hmmmm... ... Kingsley: And the last Creameo goes to... drumroll Kingsley: Sienna. PEW! Sienna: Hooray! I'm safe! Xolo: I wanted to get out of this dumb game anyways. I don't think that gift card is worth it. Kingsley: Follow me, sir! (Xolo gets in the cannon) Xolo: I hope it's strong enough to shoot me away. KA-BOOM!!! Austin: Well... that was pleasant. Kingsley: That's gonna wrap it up for today's episode, folks! Find out who will stay and go next time on Kingsley's! Custoooooooolimination! The Chocoholics: Tohru Olivia Hacky Zak Rita Rudy Timm Koilee Mousse Scooter Cooper Amy The Juicy Peeps: Perri Scarlett Sasha Austin Sienna Mitch Wilow Big Pauly Akari Robby Allan Category:Blog posts